To Be Different
by This user has MOVED
Summary: She has known the gang for 2 years, but can't remember anything before than. She is also in love with Hiei, but he can't see it, what's worse, he is going to make another girl his mate! Can Artemis find herself in time to claim her guy! Hieixoc
1. It begins!

**Ok... another new story, for those of you who read my stories... I like this one a lot... so... yeah... ONWARD!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------**

"Hi Guys!" A girl called, running at full speed up to the group of guys we all know as the Reikai Tentai.

The girl was short for the most part, a little shorter than Hiei, and had long, blond hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a deep green, a little darker than Kurama's and she looked to be around the age of 17. She wore a red tube top and a pair of baggy, black pants. There was a black design on both of her shoulders, almost like tattoos, but she couldn't remember how she got them.

Her name was Artemis and she had been friends with the group since they had found her alone and injure two years ago. She couldn't remember anything about her past, her memory only goes back to her waking up in a bed at Genkai's. Before that it's black and gave her a headache to try and think about it. Artemis also owns a small, but adequate, house.

"Hey, Art!" Yusuke called, using the nickname he had given her as he waved like an idiot along with Kuwabara.

Artemis skidded to a stop, almost running head first into Raven, the other female of the group, who was glaring daggers at her as Hiei growled softly.

Raven had been around now for about six months. She had long black hair and was about the same size at Artemis, a little taller. She had haunting purple eyes and one hell of an attitude problem. She was wearing all black, from her tank top down to her baggy pants. Raven wore a cape similar to Hiei's and never seemed to smile. Oh, not to mention she was a shadow demon, which made everything worse.

Raven and Hiei had been a 'couple' for awhile now, and every time Artemis saw them, thought of it, or did something to Raven that made Hiei mad at her, she felt like her heart sank deeper inside her chest. The thought that they would become mates as soon as the springs mating season began **((wolf: It's Fall))** made her want to cry from loneliness, even when she was surrounded by people.

Artemis had always loved Hiei, every since that first day she 'met' him. Despite all his rude comments and hateful gestures, she still loved him and had for two years... silently. She was the kind to let the boy choose the girl and if Hiei didn't want her, then she would admire him and hurt from afar.

"Err… Hi… Raven…" Artemis mumbled out as the shadow demoness scowled and turned away.

'They're so… alike…' Artemis thought to herself, 'I thought the one you love was supposed to have qualities that you don't.'

**_Diana_** (1)**_, you know that he is only with her because other girls won't leave him alone and Raven won't annoy him. Have you every heard her say more than a few sentences a day? _**Came a voice in her head that Artemis knew all too well. Kaliska.

Kaliska had been there since she could remember. She was almost like Artemis' dark side. Kaliska was the one that made sure Artemis didn't do something absolutely awful. She would help Artemis through hard times and make her stop worrying about things. Even if she only did those things to get the girl to shut up, it helped.

"So, what's up?" Yusuke asked. There was not many times Artemis came that she didn't have anything to tell.

"Well… I know there was something…" She had to think for a moment. All eyes, even Hiei and Raven's, were on her. "… I forgot." She stated finally. I suppose this would be a good time to say That Artemis also had a **very** short term memory. She could be in the middle of a sentence and forget what she was saying, only remembering later, sometimes days later. Luckily Kaliska helps her with that sometimes too.

Everyone anime fell.

**_You need to get to the old hag's place. Remember, you have training today. _**Kaliska chimed in her head nonchalantly.

"Kuso! I gotta go! Ja ne!" Artemis ran by them, kind of happy to be away from Hiei and Raven.

* * *

(1) Artmeis is a Greek name meaning Diana in Latin. Kaliska simply prefers Diana. 

**Japanese Words:**

Kuso- Damn

Ja ne- See ya

**Ok, That's it for the first chapter, sorry it was kind of short... But how do you like it? Should I continue?**

**R&R!!!!**


	2. A day in the life of Artemis

**Ok... I couldn't wait for any more reviews, so I'll just post the next chapter now!!!!**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... but if I did, Kurama and Hiei would be my lovers, I would live in a HUGE mansion with them, take over the three worlds, get rid of all plastic, Own every peach in the world, and put Koenma in the Teddy-bear realm with Kuwabara and a bunch of giant horny rabbits... but I don't... so much for that idea...

* * *

**

Artemis ran until she got to the endless stairs of doom. She was normally full of energy, and was one of the few people that actually enjoyed going up these stairs. She started up them, taking it three to four stairs at a time until she got to the top and opened the door.

"Hey, Grandma, I'm here!" She yelled, stepping inside only to be hit from behind right on the back of her head.

"You're late." Came the voice of Genkai.

"I know, but I ran into Yusuke and the other four." Artemis replied.

Genkai shrugged and walked out the back followed by Artemis.

"Today you are going to find the demon form within you. You already know you are a neko, but you have never seen, or cannot remember, your demon form. You will be strongest in that form, therefore, you must learn to change into it." Genkai said and sat down, crossing her legs like she was going to meditate.

Artemis nodded and took a seat in front of Genkai, crossing her legs. "Ok, so what do I do?" She asked.

"Meditate. Try to clear your mind and only think about before, to the time before you met the Reikai Tentai. Even if you don't remember that far back, try." Genkai stated.

Artemis nodded and did as she was told. A headache fell upon her, be she continued to try until a flash back hit her. It was only a few quick flashes that wouldn't mean much to anyone else, but sent chills down Artemis' spine. There were a few needles with murky yellow and green liquid within them, a table with straps on it, and the last was a dark and dreary cell. Lurking within the cell was a creature. All you could see were its eyes. One was a deep blue and the other deep green.

The girl's eyes snapped open and she scrabbled to her feet, looking at Genkai who held a smug smirk.

"Very good, Artemis." She stated.

"Nani?" Artemis questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

_**Look at yourself, Diana. **_

Artemis gazed down to see that one of the markings on her shoulders had disappeared and the one on her right shoulder had expanded to cover her whole arm in odd, Celtic-like marks. She felt a weight behind her and looked be to see a long, black, brown, and white calico (1) cat tail.

"What is on me BUTT!" Artemis yelled, shocked at the sight.

Genkai sweat dropped. "That would be your tail. You should see your eyes." She said, handing her a mirror. ((Oooo. Magic mirror!))

"Whoa…" She muttered as she looked into the mirror. Her pupils were slits and the iris of her eye was green with some flicks of blue and gold, like cat eyes. "Now, how do I change back?" Artemis asked, touching the brown and black cat ears upon her head.

"Concentrate." Was all Genkai said before stating 'lesson over' and walking away, leaving a dumb struck Artemis.

The little neko girl concentrated hard on the image of what she looked like before and found it amazingly easy to change back, with the exception of her tail. Before dealing with that, she looked herself over to make sure everything else was normal then check the time finding that it was almost 5:00 (pm.). Apparently she had been here longer than she though.

"Kuso! I gotta get to work! I'm gonna be late!" She yelled and ran through the temple to the stairs. She took them at least eight at a time, but she was able to keep her balance... must be a cat thing. Once Artemis reached the bottom, she took of down the sidewalk with speed someone of her size shouldn't possess.

By the time she had stopped in front of the large night club where she worked, there was only a bit of sunlight left. She gracefully walked in and to the side of the stage, into the back room.

"You're LATE!" A deep voice yelled.

Artemis winced and turned to see her boss behind her with his hands on his hips looking down at her darkly. He looked like he was in his forties, had short, thinning dark hair and was a bit round if you know what I mean. **((Wolf: coughBeer bellycough))**

"Yeah well, you see, I kinda hid this thing that I had to take care of and I--"

He cut her off. "I don't care, Artemis! Just get back there, get ready, and don't do it again!" He yelled and pushed her back into a room and slammed the door once she was in.

"God, I hate him!" Artemis mumbled to herself as she walked over and fiddled through her wardrobe.

* * *

An hour later, the sun had gone down and Artemis was dressed in a kinky black outfit and ready to go on, her tail around her waist like a belt. She had a job singing and dancing, entertainment basically. Sometimes Artemis danced, lap dances to cage dances, sometimes she sang, from soft love songs to rock, and more often than not, she would do both. Tonight singing would come first. 

Artemis took the stage as the rock music currently playing had ceased and the crowd that awaited began cheering. The club had filled up fast and there looked to be hardly enough room to move around. People were dirty dancing and one that was more of a cling than a dance.

A hush fell upon the crowd as Artemis began to speak. "So, are you people ready? Thank you can handle it?" She called, moving her hips seductively.

As the crowd cheered, a boy around 15 that was clearly knew to this, fainted with a nose bleed.

"Guess he can't." She mumbled with a sweat drop as her music began to play. It was soft rock music. Artemis knew the song instantly. Rinse. When her time came, she belted her song with confidence.

_she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye_  
_she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
she's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight _

she must rinse this all away  
she can't hold him this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't love him this way

how she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
she needs to be held in his arms to be free  
but everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man

she must rinse this all away  
she can't hold anybody this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't love him

and if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
what could be worse than leaving something behind  
and as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
it's loneliness she finds...  
if only he was mine

she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
she's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight

she must rinse him  
she must rinse him  
she can't rinse him  
she can't rinse him  
she can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
she can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't hold him this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't love him this way

As she sang the people were dancing and grinding, but once it stopped, they cheered and she bid them all farewell as she exited the stage to see her boss staring darkly at her again. Does he ever see a good day!?!?!?!

"Get out there and start dancing!" He yelled at her pointed a finer off the stage and into the crowd. He wanted her to give lap dances.

_Great…_

Artemis didn't have to be told twice, she quickly scrabbled away from her boss and to the side of the sage, and into the thick crowd of ningens as the next song, 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf, began to play. Oh boy, a song just for the purpose.

The neko had only given one lap dance when she spotted Keiko at the doorway, waving for her to come on. Artemis smirked and glanced at her boss, who was now drunk and passed out in one of the booths, before strolling over to Keiko and leaving with her. This was why her boss was so mad at her all the time.

"So, what's up?" Artemis asked.

Keiko smiled. "We're having a party at your place." She replied.

"Nani? Who is 'we'? And why at my place?" The neko asked with a twitch.

"'We' is the guys, you, me, Botan, and Raven, silly. And we're having the party at your place because no one else lives with you." The brunette said with a giggle, making Artemis twitch again, but soon Artemis sighed, meaning she had given up.

"Fine, but we have to do something cool this time. Not any of that pink pajama party crap like last time. **And Selene is not no one**!" She declared.

Keiko frowned. "Fine, no one lives with you and Selene… I thought that party was fun, but fine. No pink. You can pick the stuff." She vowed with her right hand in the air as if to prove herself.

Artemis nodded in approval and they continued to her home.

* * *

(1) If you don't know what calico is, look up a calico cat. It is a cat with a mix of three colors. In Artemis' case, It's white(cream), black and brown(dark and light brown). 

**Japnaese Words:**

Nani- What

Neko- cat

Kuso- shit

**Read the next chapter to find out who Selene is and see what happens at the party. Remember, Raven is going to be there as well!!! OOOOOOOO!!!! Will Artemis survive with the bitchy shadow demoness? All hell breaks loose in the next chapter! R&R!**

**Ja ne!!!!**

**-- Wolf of the Red Moon**


	3. The Party Begins

**Alrightly. Chapter 3 it is... Hope you like it...

* * *

**

"Selene! I'm home!" Artemis called has she opened the door to the house and walked in, followed by Keiko.

Almost instantly, a three-year-old little wolf demoness came running down the hall way yelling 'Mommy!' repetitively. She had long, black hair with white ends and soft gold eyes. Two cute little black, white tipped wolf ears were perched atop her head and a black, white tipped tail wagged vigorously behind her.

Once close enough, the little wolf-girl jumped into Artemis' arms.

"Mommy! You're home!!!" The little girl, Selene, said joyously.

"Yes, I'm home." Artemis replied, hugging the small girl.

Selene was not really Artemis' child, but Artemis found her in an alley about a year and a half back abandoned, so the Neko decided to take the little wolf in and raise her as if Selene were her own daughter.

"You remember the parties we have with Keiko?" Artemis asked and Selene nodded happily with an 'ah huh'. "Well, she and some of our other friends are coming over for a party tonight. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah!!" Selene cheered trusting a fist into the air to show her excitement.

"I'll go call them." Keiko stated at walked to the phone.

A few minutes later Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Hiei, and Raven walked through the door.

"Hey!" Artemis called as she watched them file in. She was sitting on the couch with Selene in her lap. Apparently Artemis had changed back into the clothes she normally wears (red tube top and baggy black pants).

The little wolf girl looked at them for a moment with a big smile before jumping up and tackling Kuwabara. She had learned a few weeks back that Kuwabara was easy to take down and didn't put up much of a fight, while Yusuke would pin her to the ground and start tickling her.

It wasn't long before Selene had the oaf on the floor and was standing on his back. She then jumped on Yusuke.

"Hey kiddo!" Yusuke said and messed her ebony hair. "Look who we brought!" He stated, picking her up and holding her out toward Hiei, who glared at Yusuke and the child.

"DADDY!!!!" Selene yelled, earning herself a glare from Raven, who was convinced Hiei was her property.

"Hn." Hiei replied.

Ever since Selene had first laid eyes on Hiei, she had called him daddy. No one really knew why, but she just wouldn't stop. Selene was really convinced that Hiei was her dad and nothing could reason with her. Hiei didn't know how much joy in would bring the little wolf if he would actually act like her father.

Artemis wondered how she was going to explain it when Hiei and Raven became mates and Raven became pregnant. Whoa… Raven, a mom… that's scary.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Selene said, bouncing up and down in Yusuke's grasp and stretching out her arms as if to get Hiei to hold her.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had gotten off the floor, snickered.

Raven held a slight growl. Because it was directed at Selene, Artemis' maternal instinct began to kick in, causing her to get pissed and give a warning growl from where she sat, her calico tail was fuzzed out **((Wolf: you know, like what a cat's tail does when the cat gets scared on angry))**.

Not liking Artemis' threat, Raven growled louder, where everyone, no matter how good their hearing, could hear it. Artemis was not the kind to back down from a fight, so she stood, her long, fuzzy tail fidgeting angrily, and slurred a cat-like hiss in with her growl.

"Watch who you're messing with, _Artemis._" Raven hissed out.

"I could say the same to you, Ganko na yarou!" Artemis retorted, calico neko ears popping up on her head.

This time Hiei growled, but the odd thing was, Artemis didn't flinch she got even madder than before and growled again, showing long, sharp fangs that almost looked vampiric due to the length. She was protecting her child. It was simply a mother's instinct.

"You stay out of this!" Artemis commanded Hiei with malevolence she didn't know she had.

He looked a bit taken back by that, but quickly resumed protecting his intended by stepping in front of her.

The others looked on, to afraid to do anything.

Artemis saw Raven smirk from behind the fire youkai. That was it! She was going down, whether it be from insults or combat. Artemis wasn't in command anymore, this was pure Kaliska.

"So, you're not strong enough to protect yourself? You have to hide behind someone? Poor Raven afraid a neko could kick your ass…" 'Artemis' cooed with a sly look in her eye.

Raven's mood changed instantly and she bared her fangs. "You're dead." She stated.

"Bring it." The neko replied.

Raven pushed past Hiei and charged straight for Artemis, who was wearing a smug smirk. The shadow demon leapt on the neko, and then it was a web of claws and teeth.

Before anything too bad could happen, Yusuke put Selene, who was watching with interest, down and pried Artemis out of the mass and held her by the arms while Hiei did the same to Raven.

"Ladies, ladies, we came here to have a party, not to let you two kill each other." Yusuke said.

"Fine." Artemis replied angrily and jerked out of Yusuke's grasp. While Raven 'Hn'ed and Hiei let her go.

Right then was when Artemis was back and Kaliska slipped into the shadows of her mind.

"What were we talkin' 'bout?" She questioned, tilting one ear to the side, causing everyone to anime fall except Selene, who ran over and jumped in Artemis' arms. She had never lost her happy mood.

"Well then, what shall we do first?" Keiko asked with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah! I get to pick, don't I… Well, how about…" She looked at the clock to see that it was still early. "How about a movie first?" She questioned.

"Yay! Movie!" Yelled Selene and jumped down, running to the couch and plopping down on it. That was the whole party to her.

The others understood. If they watched a movie, Selene would go to sleep and then the real party would start. So everyone moved to the couch and Artemis put in the movie 'Van Helsing'. It was about 3/4 of the way threw the movie when Selene nodded off and curled up into a ball. Artemis turned off the movie while Keiko and Botan took Selene to her room and tucked her in.

"Finally, time for the real party!" Yusuke yell. With Selene, it didn't matter if you yelled, she could sleep through anything.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Botan asked, upon returning with Keiko.

"Or we could start with our own game of 'Who's line is it anyway?'" Kurama offered, knowing Artemis didn't much like truth or dare. **((Wolf: I got this idea from another fic, so it's not originally mine.))**

"Alright. That sounds good." Keiko and Botan chimed in unison.

The group moved all the furniture away and pushed a coffee table to the side of the clear space, Kurama kneeling behind it. Artemis, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were the ones that decided to play first and when to the four chairs they had gotten from the kitchen table all lined in a row to the side. The others took a seat on the couch to be the audience.

"Welcome to Who's Line is it anyway, the wacky game show where the points don't matter, that's right, they don't matter… just like Hiei and words." Kurama began. The last part caused every one, save Raven and Hiei, to laugh.

"We'll start with a game for all of you called 'Questions only'." Kurama announced, then Artemis and Yusuke took one side, Artemis going to the middle and Kuwabara and Botan taking the other, Botan going to the middle.

"Ok, Artemis is a person wanting a room at a hotel and Botan, you're the one at the front desk." Kurama explained. "Now, begin."

**((Wolf: It is easier to read this style))**

Artemis: Do you have any rooms?

Botan: What kind of room would you like?

Artemis: What do they cost?

Botan: Do you have a credit card?

Artemis: Do you take cash?

Botan couldn't come up with anything right off the bat and switched places with Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: How can you explain your room catching fire?

Artemis: What?

Kuwabara: What did you do?

Artemis: -looks around- Where'd the other guy go?

Kuwabara couldn't think of anything.

Botan: Can I help you?

Artemis: Where did you go?

Botan: Did you miss me?

Artemis: Should I have?

Botan: Did you want something?

Artemis finally couldn't think of anything to say and switched with Yusuke.

Yusuke: Got any rooms?

Botan: Where did you come from?

Yusuke: Do you have a room or not?

Botan took a minute, so Kurama took that time to set off the buzzer he had gotten meaning the end of the game.

"1000 points to Artemis!" Kurama called.

They played a few more games like let's make a date and the Irish drinking song before Yusuke took out the six packs of beer. Everyone, now high off air, because they were having a blast and laughing too much **((Wolf: except Hiei and Raven))**, cheered and took a bottle for themselves.

Artemis chugged hers while Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered her on.

After about an hour of talking and joking and getting drunk, Botan spoke up with the game she wanted to play.

"How about we play truth or dare?! No party is complete without that game!" She squealed.

Artemis shrugged, happy that she got to play something else beforehand, and Keiko said she wanted to. All the guys were forced to and because they had to, they made Hiei and Raven play as well. So, everyone sat in a circle on the floor.

"Ok, who is going to go first?" Keiko asked.

"I will!" Botan called. "umm… Raven truth or dare?"

"… Dare."

* * *

**Oooooo! Raven is a brave soul!! What kind of dare shall Baton inflict upon her… with the help of the little neko or one of the boys?! It shall be something big!!! It must be!! I feel I must make this bitchy demoness suffer… to my reviewers, put what you think they should dare her in your reviews!!! Anything!!! I'll consult with my sisters (Kanami and Samara from Dancing at the End of time, my other fic) and we shall decide the one we will use!!!!**

**Ja ne!!!!**

**-- Wolf of the Red Moon**


	4. The Night Goes On

**Ok! Now for the next charter in To be Different! My glorious sister Samara has come up with a dare in which belongs solely to her and really I think she would be the only one to do this…. Any who…. I'll stop staling and get to the chapter already!!!**

_Last Time…_

Artemis shrugged, happy that she got to play something else beforehand, and Keiko said she wanted to. All the guys were forced to and because they had to, they made Hiei and Raven play as well. So, everyone sat in a circle on the floor.

"Ok, who is going to go first?" Keiko asked.

"I will!" Botan called. "umm… Raven truth or dare?"

"… Dare."

Just as the brave words escaped her mouth, the door flung open, slamming against the wall. In the door way stood a 16 year old looking girl that was about Artemis' height with long, silky black hair and deep violet eyes. A black cat tail swished behind her and black cat ears adorned her head, one of them having a large white spot. The girl wore a dark gray tank top that was ripped off at the abdomen, a pair of badly torn jeans and no shoes.

"Awe COME ON!" She said in a complaining voice. "You're having a party and _I_ wasn't invited?!"

"Oh yeah…" Yusuke stated with a sweat drop.

Artemis looked dazed for a moment, but then snapped back. "Oh My God! I am SO sorry, Athena! I swear I meant to call you!" She vowed and stood up, hugging her friend.

**You liar…** Kaliska voiced in Art's head.

The calico cat demon ignored her and brought Athena over to the group where they both sat down.

Athena was the only other cat demon Artemis knew. She was kind of odd, but Artemis couldn't say anything. When it came to odd, the calico was off the scale. I mean, who else had a person in there head that they could talk to besides Kurama, who doesn't count because Youko actually has a body. Kaliska did not… She was just stuck in Artemis' body…

"Oo! What're we doin'?" Athena asked upon seeing the circle of people.

"Truth or Dare." Kurama informed and gestured to a blank space beside him for her to sit.

Kurama and Athena were about as close as they could be without dating. Which Artemis thought odd, but couldn't say anything… how could she? The little calico wouldn't even speak to the guy she liked… she was too… worried. The worst thing she could do would be to talk to him and make him hate her… Artemis wouldn't let that happen… but she wasn't doing much good watching from a distance.

"Oo! I love Truth or Dare! Who is going first?" Athena asked, happier than some thought possible as she took her seat by Kurama.

"Uhmm… I am…" Botan stated, raising her hand slowly.

Athena grinned. "Not anymore. Who were you daring?"

"Raven." The answer was a squeak… what was she planning.

Artmeis gave her a long stare as she returned to her seat and watched. Knowing Athena this was going to be something incredibly stupid and humiliating. Something that Raven would never agree to, then there would be a fight and Raven would try to kill every sane person in the room. She knew it was coming, just didn't know how bad it was going to be.

"Alright, let's see… Raven… I dare you to…"

No. Artemis could tell what was coming -- so did Kaliska from the soft laughter in the back of her head-- but she hoping against hope the Athena wouldn't say _that_.

"I dare you to dance to Country music in your underwear while humming Old McDonald's farm."

She said it.

Kaliska gave a roar of laughter, sending a picture through Artemis' mind of her doing it. Artemis hung her head. This was going to be a **long** night.

"I will do no such thing." Raven hissed, standing up in protest.

"You have to. You _did_ choose dare after all. Or are you just scared that it will ruin your hard ass reputation.?" Athena shot back.

She wasn't named after the goddess of war for nothing.

**Oh, this will be fun. We should join once it gets a little more… exciting. **Kaliska suggested.

'Oh, you mean like when Raven draws her katana and starts slinging it at innocent people?!' Artemis retorted.

**Why not? I just wanna be part of the fun… **With that, Kaliska slipped into the deeper part of Art's mind so as she could build up strength for when something worse happened.

"I refuse to do such vulgar actions." Raven stated in a tone that made it clear to all that nothing would altar her.

Athena shot her a glare, but then a wicked smirk crossed her lips as an idea hit her.

Oh dear…

"Fine." The she mused. "In that case… I take back my dare and take my turn elsewhere… _Hiei_ truth…or dare?"

All eyes were on Hiei. Even Kurama was staring, curious to see what his friend would say.

"Hn. Dare." Hiei said expressionlessly.

'She wouldn't…' Artemis thought, her eyes wide.

**Oh she would! **Kaliska laughed.

"I dare you, Hiei, to step in to that closet," She pointed a finger at the white closet in the hall way, known to everyone as empty because Artemis didn't have anything to put in it besides a small heater, "for 10 full minutes with the little calico."

'Oh, Kami… she did.'

Hiei got up without complaint and strode to the closet, followed by a sluggish Artemis. Both stepped into the closet and Athena shut the door hurriedly after them, sealing it to be sure none would be getting out until their time was up. She topped it all off by putting a chair under the door knob and even sitting in it.

"What is the point of this dare?" Hiei asked after a while of silence.

Artemis jumped at the sudden noise and turned in the darkness to face the glowing crimson eyes of the fire apparition.

"umm… well, you're suppose to… umm… kiss when you are sent to the closet with someone…." She said sheepishly.

"But umm… we don't have to if you don't want to… I mean… forcing you to do anything…" She continued, speeding up in her words to an almost babble.

"Hn." Was Hiei's only reply.

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes came and went and the two in the closet never so much as touched. Athena opened the door, promptly kicking the calico and dragging her into an empty room.

"I gave you all that time and you never so much as started a conversation with the boy!!!!" Athena yelled.

Artemis was sure the others could hear, but hoped they didn't, so she kept her voice soft.

"Athena, it just doesn't work that way… I don't want to be the one to make a first move, any first move… that's the male's job." She explained.

"Well, it sure as hell 'aint happening when Hiei is concerned!" Athena retorted. "You are going to have to start being more out-going or learn to live without!"

Artemis snorted.

"At least I don't have the man in my grasp and refuse to move beyond friends like some people I know!"

"Hey! Don't you be mucking around in MY business! I will move to a more serious relationship with Kurama when I think I'm ready." The black cat yelled.

"Oh, and when would that be? Once he finds a girl that will acknowledge him for what he wants to be?" Kaliska seemed to be affecting Art's convo.

"You little!" Athena didn't finish.

Both girls leapt at the other and in a fraction of a second, they were rolling around on the floor in the form of housecats, hissing and spiting all the way. Fur flew in a shower of white, black, brown and gold.

It was only when the scuffle rolled to hit the wall that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama appeared at the door.

"Whoa, ladies! No cat fights!" Yusuke yelled above the sound of the dueling felines, drawing the rest of the group, even Hiei and Raven.

Kurama stepped in quickly, grabbing his tabby and pulling her back, getting his arm scratched all to hell in the process.

Artemis stood there, her back arched like the Halloween black cats, claws extended and eyes big and ready to go again.

Kurama gently stroked Athena's spine, calming her enough that a deep purr erupted from the silence.

Unfortunately, their was not a one person in the room that thought they were emotionally close enough to Artmeis to do the same, so she did what cats normally do in these situations and bolted (seriously, have you noticed that when a cat gets mad the first thing it does after the fight is dash away with amazing speed at the slightest noise).

She dashed out of the room, tail raised high, into the living room and out an open window.

"Oh, that's just _great_!!!" Yusuke yelled.

"Guess the party is over…" Keiko chimed in.

"Come on, we had better go find Artemis." Botan said and the others nodded, save the two darklings.

**

* * *

**

**Alrighty… that's it for now… but I will attempt to make the next chapter longer… so erm… yeah… review please! - I beg of you!!! The more reviews I have, the faster I will write!!! Please, at least 4 reviews!!!! I'll start responding to them in the next chapter too!!!**

**So, see you then!**

**-- Wolf**

**Next Chapter: **Cats and Dogs


	5. Join Today!

Ok, meh little chickadees, I am still continuing that story, by all means (it has a nice plot I think)… but I desperately need some inspiration so as to write the continuing chapters. I…. would like you…. My readers…. To give me a character description of one of your personal characters that you would like to be in my story. I dunno why I thought of this, but I thought it might be fun. I don't care how many I get, they will be some place in my fic. All I ask is that you not choose to like Kurama or Hiei… I have plans for them. Feel free to take any of the other main characters if you want or be a demon who has known Artemis. Hell, you could even be a random friend of Athena's. But I do need at least one person that is linked to Artmeis, one of her past friends or lovers (O.O Man, wouldn't that throw a twist in things…). But, anywho… just fill out the form below if you would like to joiin the fic.

* * *

**Name --**

**Age --**

**Gender --**

**Breed -- **(what type of demon are you or are you a human)

**Description -- **(what your character looks like)

**Personality -- **(just something brief about how your character acts so I have some idea on how to put him/her in the fic)

**Connection -- **(erm… for this you could put something like 'old friend of Artemis', 'Athena's friend', or something to that effect)

**Other -- **(feel you need to add anything?)

* * *

**I'll check back soon!!!! **

**Ja!**

**- Wolf of the Red Moon**


End file.
